Pizza Delivery
by thatgirltasha2
Summary: Thalia wants to eat pizza. What happens when the pizza delivery guy is Apollo?


Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Rick Riordan does.

A/N: Thalia isn't a hunter.

Thalia's POV

"Bye, Chels!" I said to her. She turned around and left my house. It was 7:30 PM and I was starving! I closed the door shut and plopped down at the couch. I turned on the TV and saw Sonny With a Chance was on. I love that show! I think Chad and Sonny are meant to be. Halfway through the show, my stomach grumbled. I walked towards the refrigerator and opened it. Inside are a lot of ingredients for me to cook but my parents aren't here and I can't cook. "Darn!" I said as I looked through the shelves. I sat down at the kitchen counter wondering what I would eat, when suddenly I saw a piece of paper lying by. It has a phone number scribbled on it. I wondered what it is before realizing that it's the pizza number that Chelsea scribbled. She said that the pizza delivery guy was so cute and the pizza's pretty good. _Perfect_, I thought to myself, _I'll have pizza tonight. _I ran over to the phone and dialed the number. On the 3rd ring, a man picked up. "Olympus Pizza delivery, how may I help you?" the man on the other line said. Olympus Pizza? That's like Mt. Olympus. "Yes please. I would like to have a pepperoni pizza, medium sized," I replied to him. "My address is at 296 Boulevard Street." "Okay, miss, anything else?" "Nothing, that's all," I said as I hung up.

I was watching TV again, clutching my stomach. I was super hungry by now. "Ding dong," the doorbell rang. I hurried to the door and opened it. "Thank goodness," I said. Chelsea was totally right! The guy that delivered my pizza was hot. He has perfect blonde hair. He was wearing a chest hugging black shirt that says, "Olympus Pizza." His perfect smile blinded me as he said, "Olympus Pizza delivery." He handed me the pizza and I took it, blushing, as his hand brushed against mine. Wow, he is hot! I looked him in the eyes. He seems oddly familiar. I observed him again. He was looking very familiar now… Apollo! "Apollo!" I blurted out. "Took you long enough," he said with a smirk on his face. Then, he pushed me aside and went in. Without my permission! "Nice house, you have here," he commented, observing the place. "Thanks," I said, clearly annoyed. Who does he think he is? Well, actually I can answer that. He IS Apollo. If it was just some regular guy I would've asked him to leave, but this is a god. He could kill me. He plopped down on the couch and took the remote off the table. He flipped through the channels. He looked at me. I realized I was just standing there like an idiot. I put the pizza on the table and said to him, "What are you doing here?" "Just hanging out," he replied coolly. "Can't you hang out at some other person's house?" I asked him. "Nope. Sorry can't do." He was starting to get on my nerves. He flipped the channel and I said, "Hey, I was watching that." "But this is better, Thals!" "First of all, never call me Thals. And second this is not your house!" I said to him through gritted teeth. He just sat there, ignoring me. Agghhhh… This guy is so annoying. I figure I can't do anything about it, so I just sat on the couch next to him. I took a slice off the pizza and put it in my mouth. I finished the first slice in a matter of seconds and leaned over to get another one. "Wow, you eat like a guy!" he remarked. I ignored him and kept stuffing my mouth. "Hey, can I have some?" he asked. "No." "Please." "No." I repeated. Then, he just took one and took one and took one. "Hey!" I shouted at him. He smirked at me and started eating. On his third bite, I slapped the pizza off his hands. It flew in the air and landed on his hair. OMG! This is so funny. "Hahahahaha….." I laughed and laughed until my stomach hurts. Then, he did payback. He glared at me. Then, the glare turned into a mischievous grin. He took the tomato sauce and poured it all over my hair. Oh, this guy is asking for a war. I took a pizza and slapped it on his face, smiling. We continued doing this pizza war for 15 more minutes until the pizza ran out. "Shoot!" I said. "I'm still hungry." Apollo noticed my expression and said, "Don't worry, Thalia. I'll get you something." He snapped his fingers and an elegant dinner for 2 were set up. At the table there is pasta, chicken, Indian food, anything that you could ever imagine. There are candles in the middle. "Wow!" I breathed out. He smirked at me and said, "Let's eat." I took the pasta and started eating it. This is good. When we finished he cleaned it all up and we started talking. It turns out that we have a lot in common. We like the same shows, we laugh at each other's jokes, and we like the same kind of music. I realized that he isn't just a conceited jerkface. He is nicer than he appears to be. I think I'm falling for him. Then, Apollo got a call from Zeus saying that he needs to be in Olympus ASAP. "Hey, Apollo, I had a really great time with you today. And I was wondering, well, uhhh, do you want to hang out with me sometime?" I asked him. I was nervous. He thought about it for awhile and said, "Sure. Pick you up at 7 tomorrow night." He winked at me and left. I closed the door and pushed my back on the door and slide down. I sighed in happiness. I had a date with Apollo! Yes! This night is really amazing.

THE END

Please, please, please, review. I am begging you. I'll give you a cookie, if you do. ;)


End file.
